The Boy Who Cried Kiba
by Obeion yazio
Summary: A tale about Kiba and a boy who like to be naughty to other even Kiba as well. Until something happen to him, it all a part of kiba plan find out. Shota


The Boy Who Cried Kiba

Warning this will be a boyxboy so if you don't want to read it click the back key. I'm warning you now if you don't want to see boyxboy don't read and go somewhere else. Also I do not own Naruto or Bandai and I also don't disclaim as well. Enjoy

Once upon a time there was a boy named Konoharmaru. He lived in the village of Konoha the peaceful place in the village ( not really). And if your thinking about another tale evolving a boy and a wolf. Then you are in the wrong story book. Because this one is more interesting then that one; the boy is more naughty then that one and this will not evolve a wolf but, a dog who is bore out of his life back to the story.

The dog was bore even when he play with his puppy. He thought maybe he can find something fun to do. He was a giant and nobody like him not even his puppy sense he was the same height. Most people are scared of giants even if he was human not that much of a dog. He could still mess the place up with his giant hands and feet. He shrug and laid down thinking of something to do in the forest but, then he heard something coming from the village it self. Screaming people and footsteps around the village as well as the dog stand up he could see people panicking. He also notice a boy laughing and grinning from the situation here maybe, he cause the people to running and he knows they going to blame him for this. He was right they did blame him for it throwing flame arrow at the dog and calling him names he didn't like. As he got hit with things he look to his left and see's the boy laughing and grinning toward him.

"Oh you will never laugh again when I'm through with you" Kiba thought

Konoharmaru woke in his bed if that was to happen. He woke up in a net and guard by a giant puppy who growl every time he moved. Konoharmaru was frighten by him as he stood still when he was in the net. He didn't notice at the time his clothes weren't on him. As he was butt naked and in the net with a guard dog. Kiba show himself to the boy, he had to lean to see him sense he was a giant. When Konoharmaru saw Kiba he instantly laugh hold his stomach making sure he didn't bust a gut. Kiba had a pissed off look on his face and told his dog to rip the ropes. Konoharmaru fell down to his bum may have scratch it.

"Ow what did you do that for" Konoharmaru rubbing his butt

"Shut up" Kiba told the boy with a strict face

"Where's my clothes?" Konoharmaru wonder

"Don't worry about them. I got you a new one" Kiba smirked as he throw the clothes near him

"Wha...what are these" Konoharmaru blush when he saw them

"If you don't put them on...well it won't be nice" Kiba point to his foaming puppy who was next to him

"Ok I'll wear them" Konoharmaru gave in

"Good and don't forget to go to village as well" Kiba said with a smile

The boy puts the costume on and head out to the village. The village seem to have no women anywhere and the guys seem pretty aroused. Ecstasy can do a lot into a man the dog thought as he smirk waiting for his plan to activate. Konoharmaru was near the front gate in a dog costume with a tail, ears, and a leash around his neck. One of the guys saw him in the costume his member started to get hard. Suddenly Konoharmaru was in a crowd of people surrounding him. The men look like they haven't had sex in a week and they haven't.

"Uh... why are staring at me" Konoharmaru got worry

They grab the Konoharmaru and tied him up head to toe. They also put a muzzle on him so he couldn't speak. Suddenly someone pull out there member Konoharmaru couldn't believe 14 inch long. They stick it in his butt and started move there hip into Konoharmaru. Another member appear in Konoharmaru face they took the muzzle off. Konoharmaru try to speak with them but, they jammed there member in his mouth. Konoharmaru felt another member stuck into him he felt both of them pushing. The other guy grab Konoharmaru head and push in and out until the white liquid squirted into his mouth. Konoharmaru try to catch his breath as the cum ran down his mouth and his chin. Another member jammed into his mouth. His member started to twitch on him feeling aroused at the time. Suddenly someone started to suck his small member and his balls. They let his feet go as more hard on were show to him. Konoharmaru couldn't help but to get into it as well. As use his feet to stroke this guy member making moan a little. The others were jacking off to what they see stroking it faster and faster. Konoharmaru was close and so was the guy who was getting suck. White liquid came every where the one who was getting suck and the guy he had his feet on. Konoharmaru came when the both of the guys came in his hole which was now tight again. The men when back home and instantly fell to sleep. While Konoharmaru on the ground cover with cum just laid there with his eye half close. He swallowed the cum in his mouth and then fell asleep just like the other guys.

"Goodnight you dog slut" Kiba said grinning

The End

A/N: If you want me to make this into a story I will but for now it will be a one-shot. There will be many more tales just like this one. Just tell me another story book tale and I will do. And it doesn't have to be this way unless you want it that way. Mostly they would be strange and have a great plot to it. Well until then goodbye.


End file.
